


BTS as Seven Deadly Sins

by Socially_Awkward_Turtle



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_Awkward_Turtle/pseuds/Socially_Awkward_Turtle





	1. Namjoon Seven Deadly Sins: Wrath

“A deal?” She was mourning at her parents’ grave after the funeral ended. She was mixed with emotions from mourning to anger. Anger and hatred both she began to feel towards the man who killed her parents. However, she tried to dissuade the thoughts. She didn’t want to be such a hateful person. It was during that internal battle that she was approached by an unfamiliar man about a deal. “What kind of deal?” Typically, she wouldn’t give random strangers the time of day, but today was different. Though he was unfamiliar, something about him made her feel validated. Validated to hate. Validated for wanting revenge.

The man wore a pair of shades even though it was a relatively cloudy dreary afternoon. His lips etched with a smirk as he approached her, “It’s simple deal. Really easy. I will do what you desire most.”

Her head tilted as confusing covered her face, “And what do I desire?”

“Revenge” he answered in her ear. She jumped startled how he got behind her. He, however, was unphased by her reaction. “You want to see Mark’s blood spill at your feet like your parents’ spilled at his. You want him to feel the pain your parents did. To watch him slowly die as he wheezed for air.  His throat cut so he couldn’t scream for help as your parents did.” He could feel it. Her anger. He licked his lips, he could taste it even from a distance. The sweetness of pureness slowly being taken by anger. He loved it. “I can grant that wish.”

“What do you want in return?”

She was close. He could feel her slowly slip into her unhidden hatred. He just had to get her to make the deal. That’s all it took. “I want your soul.”

She was taken aback, “My soul?”

He approached her and put his hand on her waist, “It’s a small price for what you want, baby girl.” He leaned down taking a whiff of her. Letting out a groan, his lips lingered over her neck. He needed her permission. As much as he wish he could just devour her, they always tasted better when they give him permission. Especially with prey like her. The ones who’s souls are so pure until tainted with revenge and anger. They were rare and hard to find and they were his favorite.

She tried to move, but her body refused to listen. Her insides burned with fear as her heart pounded dangerously fast against her rib cage. She gulped. This man before her screamed anger, and yet, she couldn’t run. “What are you?”

He let out a dark chuckle, “Consider me a friend who wants to help you achieve your wish.”

She stumbled away from him and shook her head, “I-I’m okay…”

He straightened up and shrugged, “That’s fine, but I should tell you, he’ll get a not guilty verdict.” He watched her anger flare, but she remained silent, “There won’t be enough evidence to convict him.” Her eyes casted to the side and he clicked his tongue. He was losing her. He could feel her anger slip as sadness took over. He pulled out a whistle on a chain, “He’ll come back and finish the job with you and your siblings.” He took her hand, ignoring the shiver down her spine as coldness overcame her, and placed the whistle in her hand. “Blow this and the deal will be sealed.” He dropped her hand and stepped away from her. “Until next time, Thalia” he disappeared, his voice becoming one with the air as his words echoed in her ears.

He watched her run off from the grave site and smirked, “Jungkook!” A black smoke appeared for a second before disappearing to reveal a younger man wearing a collar. Taking off his sunglasses, he looked at Jungkook who was seething, “You’ve gotten faster at responding” he tugged at Jungkook’s collar ignoring Jungkook’s discomfort grunt, “This collar sure does wonders.” Jungkook said nothing but glared at him as he released the collar, “Nothing to say? How unbecoming of you.” He snapped his fingers and Jungkook fell to his knees.

He wheezed as the collar tightened against his neck. He tried to tug it off knowing it wouldn’t budge until he heard the snap again. The collar loosened and fell back in place on his neck. Jungkook gasped for air and shot him another glare, “The fuck was the for?” He growled as he rubbed his neck.

He shrugged, “Just cause I could. It’s not like you could die from asphyxiation.” His red eyes pierced Jungkook’s, “And I’ve told you to address me as master.”

Jungkook stood, “What do you want, asshole?”

He ignored Jungkook’s disrespect as he looked back the way Thalia went. “Go to the police station and destroy all evidence collected for Mark Kim.”

Jungkook was taken aback, “Wha-why?”

“Why else? I want her soul and I always get what I want.”

“No, you don’t.”

His fingers yanked Jungkook’s chin up and Jungkook saw the devious smile, “Yet, I was able to get yours.” Jungkook jerked back, “her soul reminds me of yours, but it’s so much sweeter. Now,” his eyes darkened, “Stop wasting time and do your job.” And with that, he left.

“Fucking, Namjoon.” The collar began to tighten again and Jungkook fell silent. Once the collar loosened again, he disappeared and set off to work.

* * *

“Not guilty.” The verdict that shook the entire courtroom.

Thalia froze. Her blood ran cold. Her grandparents cried as they guided their grandsons, Thalia’s younger brothers, out of the courtroom. However, Thalia remained in her seat as she watched Mark thank his lawyer. His eyes met her and she saw a smile grace his lips as he looked at her. She knew it wasn’t over.

* * *

A year and a half since the verdict, Thalia had guardianship of her brothers. They were finally getting their lives back in order. Thalia was making dinner when the doorbell sounded. She turned off the burner and went to the door. Her brothers peeked over the stair rail as she went to the door. Not thinking of checking the camera first. Her mind was still all over the place from work and school.

She swung open the door and the color drained from her face as she came face to face with Mark.  
He gave her a devilish grin as he stormed up to her, “Miss me.”

Thalia screamed as she jumped back and ran away. Her brothers quickly hid to call the police. Mark ran after her through the living room. She tried to round get to the dining room so she could scream for help at the open window, but he was faster.

Mark yanked her back and stabbed her in the back. She screamed in pain as she fell when he pulled out his knife. Mark grinned at her pain as he picked up the knife, swung it over his head, and brought it back down. He repeated it five more times watching her blood stain the floor and his clothes. He laughed maniacally as he watched her fall limp. He got off her and heard the footsteps upstairs. He chuckled, “Oh boys” he sang, “come out and play.”

Thalia was still half conscious when he heard him call out to her brothers. She crawled closer to the wall to help support her. Her pain-filled grunts alerted him. Seeing her against the wall made him seethe, he approached her as she reached for the whistle around her neck. He swung to stab her when she blew the whistle as hard as she could.

Mark was sent flying as a black smoke appeared. Once it disappeared, Namjoon stood before her slowly dying body, “the deal has been accepted.” He said not looking back at her. His eyes were on Mark. Black feathers flew out and engulfed Mark in a feather tornado. He screamed in agony. There was a loud bang against the floor. The feathers slowly fell revealing the twisted and mangled body of Mark. His body laid in a pool of his blood. Thalia stared in horror as her vision began to blur. Namjoon turned to her and for the first time Thalia saw his red eyes. “You made me go through a lot of a hassle to get you. But it was worth it. You’ll taste delicious.” He smirked as he bent down in front of her, “You’re mine now, baby girl.” Were the last words she heard before her eyes widened and her head jerked back. She let out a mute scream as her soul agonizingly separated from her body. He collected her tainted soul and watched her body go limp. He had succeeded. He finally got the soul he wanted.


	2. Taehyung Seven Deadly Sins: Gluttony

They were sitting around the round table impatiently waiting for the next name to appear.

“You think Kook will be next to set a trial?” The red haired one wondered aloud.

“Kookie?” The black hair scoffed, “He’s still just a newbie. Surely not him. It won’t be nearly as fun to watch him torture someone.”

The red head let out a low laugh, “True, torture is the best part.”

Namjoon’s eyebrow rose, “Torture? Jimin, your last victim was in ecstasy when you devoured him.”

Jimin’s pale lips pulled to a smirk, “pleasure before the pain. Ripping the soul from the body is always the fun part. Their screams make me crave more.”

The orange hair chuckled and wrapped his arm around the brown-haired boy, “Kookie, you look sick.” He cooed. “You should get use to this. You’ll be devouring a soul before you know it.”

Kook swatted his arm away in disgust, “I’m not one of you.”

A silence fell over the group. All eyes watched Namjoon who was previously leaning back in his chair. Now, he was leaning forward, hands intertwined in front of him. His eyes hidden behind his sunglasses, but the others could see the anger radiating off his body. “Not one of us?” His voice was low. The others froze when they heard the underlined growl in his words.

Before Namjoon could say more, the double doors to the meeting room flung open and a girl stumbled in. She was carrying a file close to her chest as she stumbled through the room. Eyes focused on her feet as her body shook with each step.

Namjoon’s eyes were trained on her as a side smile formed. Kook watched her feeling pity for the girl. She stopped short near Namjoon and held out her quivering arms holding out the file to Namjoon.

Namjoon snatched it from her hands, “What did I tell you about entering without permission, Thalia?” He snarled.

Thalia jumped before giving him a low bow, “I’m sorry, master. It won’t happen again” she whimpered.

“Get out!” Thalia scurried out like a cat between its legs and the doors shut. Namjoon barely glanced at the file before he tossed it on the table, “All yours, Taehyung.”

The orange hair’s lips pulled apart as his demon like teeth were revealed. “Goodie.”

“Who is it?”

“Daniel Lin.”

A snap sounded and eyes went to the other brown-haired man, “I was hoping that one would be mine. He’s a greedy one. Only wants to have parties. Drinks like a fish and eats nothing that’s less than 100,000 won. His metabolism is so high he never gains the weight.”

Taehyung smirked, “Is that so? And you thought he would be yours, Hoseok? You know over-indulging is my specialty.”

“Get going Tae.” Taehyung disappeared in a cloud of smoke right after Namjoon told him to go.

Jimin stretched as he got out of his seat, “I’m going to go find my next toy.”

Namjoon nodded before Jimin vanished. “Get back to work. Jungkook-” Namjoon called out, “meet me in my office.”

“Don’t be too harsh on him, Namjoon. Kookie is still new” the black hair commented before he left the room.

* * *

“Mr. Lin, it’s time for your meeting with CEO—Are you drunk again?” Jaebum hisses seeing his boss’s head on his desk with a bottle of whiskey beside him. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he rolled the papers in his hand. “Wake up, you lazy shit head!” He swung and hit his boss.

His boss shot up and cursed, “Fuck was that for, Jae.” He hissed.

“Why are you sleeping at work? And drinking again, Daniel.” Daniel rolled his eyes and opened the whiskey bottle only for it to be taken. “No more alcohol! No more expensive food! You’re spend the company’s money! You are acting like a damn child.”

Daniel exhaled loudly and stood up, “I’m president of this company. Just because you are my best friend doesn’t mean I won’t fire your ass. I can spend the money how I want! It’s my company/” He stormed out, “Call me fucking limo so we can go to this fucking meeting!”

Jaebum bit his lip to keep his silence as he pulled out his phone to make the call. Once done he pocketed his phone and hid the whiskey bottle and candy jar filled with chocolate truffles. “So spoiled.”

* * *

When Daniel returned to his office it was dark. He sent Jaebum home and instead of going to his own place, Daniel decided to go to his work. He admired the things that filled his office compared to his home. He grabbed his phone and called the chef. He heard the ring repeatedly before a sleep filled voice answered, “Why the fuck are you sleeping?” He growled. The chef stuttered a response. “I didn’t tell you to go home! I demand a Fleur Burger in my office in ten minutes or you are fired.” He hung up his phone and loosened his tie, “Fucking Jaebum. Fucking people. Fuck everything.” He never even wanted to take over the business. He didn’t want to do anything. He wanted to party, drink, and eat whenever and wherever he wanted. “Where did he put my whiskey?” He mumbled as he searched his office. He eventually found the bottle pushed behind piled of printer paper. Daniel grinned as he opened the bottle as he sought out the glasses before he just drank from the bottle.

“Your assistant is a stick in the mud” Daniel jumped dropping his candy jar on the floor. The jar shattered as the candy spilled and scattered on the floor. He flipped the switch to the main room, looked back to his desk, and saw an orange hair guy in his chair leaned back with his legs on the desk. “Your chef is pretty shitty too. If you’re hungry, maybe I could give you something to help your hunger.”

“How did you get in here? Who the fuck are you?”

The orange hair eyes darkened as he bit his lip, “You can call me V. How I came in? Well through the door. How else would I? Magic?” V sat up on the chair, “Are you interested?”

Daniel growled, “In what? More whiskey because that shit was expensive. We had to import it asshole.”

V smirked, “I have something much better than that poor excuse of alcohol you had.”

Daniel let out a scoff, “My alcohol is the finest in the world” he held his nose up in the air. “I doubt someone like you could provide better.

V leaned over. His hands held his head as he looked at Daniel with brown eyes, “Oh, but my sweet. I can.” His eyes caught Daniels, “It’s something many humans never get to taste. Liquor that has the perfect taste that no human can recreate. Food that not even the richest person alive could taste it.” He licked his lips, “An endless supply of whatever food or drink ever imagined. Truly sinful.”

Daniel swallowed hard. His mouth watered at the thought, “Whatever I want?”

“Whatever you want” he verified as he held out his hands as he shrugged.

“Prove it.”

V chuckled as he stood from the chair, “With pleasure.” He snapped his fingers. The walls and office things melted away leaving an orange lit dining room.

Daniel drooled at the sight. A large table before him with layers of lavished food and layered cakes and pies with truffles. Every type of alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverage imaginable. He felt like he was floating on air as he made his way to the food and took a seat at the single chair. He rubbed his hands together before he dove in and began to inhale the food. His eyes widened as he spit it out, “This taste like shit! What the fuck? You lied” he growled.

Taehyung held his hands up in defense, “I didn’t lie. It is sinful and no human alive has tasted it.” Taehyung traced the table as he approached Daniel, “But, I’m feeling nice. I can let you taste what no human alive has tasted.”

“How?”

Taehyung touched Daniels chin and turned his head to him, “Let me have your soul. Then you can stay here and eat till your heart—”

“Take it. Whatever!”

Taehyung’s smile grew, “You sure about that. I haven’t ev—"

Daniel growled, “Just fucking take it.”

Taehyung’s brown eyes turned red, “Well” he purred. “Since you insist.” Taehyung’s fingers gripped Daniel’s jaws, “This will only hurt for a second.” He pressed his lips to Daniels and pulled back. A gray shadow drew out from Daniel. His hands gripped the chair in agony as his soul was pulled out of him and devoured by Taehyung. Taehyung’s eyes returned to normal and he let Daniel go, “A bit salty, but thanks for the treat. Bon appétit.” Daniel immediately dug into the food in front of him and Taehyung’s lips curved into a side smile as he snapped his fingers. “Ah yes, I didn’t tell you this since you cut me off.” Daniel payed no attention as he continued to eat, “No matter how much you eat, you’ll never fill satisfied. You’ll always want more.” Taehyung walked away from Daniel still hungry for more souls. “Welcome to eternal damnation, my sweet.” The doors opened allowing Taehyung to leave before they shut again. His footsteps echoed down the hall before he stopped, “Why are you spying on me?” His voice was cold as his eyes glanced to his left. “If you want to be a better spy, you should hide your aura, Kookie.”

Jungkook appeared from the shadows. Black eyed and beaten, he looked down ashamed. “How can you live with yourself? Taking a human life.”

He smirked, “Humans are always going to indulge in sin. I need their sins to survive. Do you honestly care if I take their lives?” He let out a low chuckle. “You wouldn’t know much of being a human. How long were you one before Namjoon snatched your soul?” Jungkook’s hand squeezed his arm. “You’re right. You aren’t like us. You’re even greedier than a human. You deserve to be one of the damned.” Taehyung continued his journey back to his room.

Jungkook’s eyes were focused on the ground, “You’re right… I’m worse than any human and any of you…”

Taehyung stopped a short distance not feeling Jungkook’s aura, his smile fell as he fought the urge to look back. “What, Jimin?”

“Are you still hungry?”

Taehyung gave Jimin a fake smile, “Of course.” He looked down to his hands, “No matter how much I eat. I’ll never fill satisfied. We’re just as damned as our victims.” Jimin reached out to Taehyung, but he moved away too fast, “I should go. It’s my turn to observe the human world.”

Jimin’s hand tightened as he watched Taehyung leave. “Yea… we’re just as damned…”


	3. Jimin Seven Deadly Sins: Lust [Part I]

****Angst, smutty, and language. You've been warned**

_**This is a backstory. Basically how Jimin sold himself to Namjoon. His deal with Namjoon is that he could forget Taehyung, but if you read Taehyung’s story at the end, Jimin very much so remembers him. Can you guess what the deal was?** _

 

Light giggles left his lips as he was pressed against the pillar outside the dance hall where all of his lover’s guest lingered. His heart raced as his lover pressed his body onto his to hide in the shadows of the moonlight the shone through the glass. His lover’s lips ghosted over his neck that was littered with hickeys that were well hidden under his suit shirt. “We shouldn’t be doing this?” He whispered, but his body contradicted him as his arms slithered up and around his lover’s neck. His lover’s lips hovered over his own and he could smell his minty breath roll over his lips. It was intoxicating paired with his cologne. His lover played with his belt buckle as he tried to get it off. He momentarily forgot their location until he heard footsteps along with a woman’s seductive giggle through the hall. His eyes met his lover’s intoxicated eyes, “What if we’re caught? This is your engagement party. They’ll notice the key guest missing.” He didn’t mean to sound so bitter, but he couldn’t help it. His love was engaged to another that wasn’t him. It infuriated him.

“You really think I give a flying fuck about the others, Jimin?” His deep voice set Jimin’s insides on fire. “Let them see us. Then everyone would know I’m yours and not that bitch’s.”

Jimin purred when his love groped him through his pants. Heat flushed his skin, “Then just refuse the engagement. Seokjin can’t do anything about it. You’re not even next to take the company, Taehyung.” Jimin could hear the venom drip from his own words. He loathed the idea that another would be in Taehyung’s arms, especially with the other being a woman who would be socially acceptable to marry  _his_ Taehyung.

Taehyung ignored Jimin’s complaint far too tempted by his lips. He pressed his lips against Jimin’s and earned a muffled cry of surprise from him. Taehyung smirked into the kiss only to have Jimin bite his lip as payback. He let out a low pitch growl as he pinned Jimin to the pillar and his hands wrestled Jimin’s shirt from his trousers. Their kiss deepened as Taehyung forced his tongue into Jimin’s mouth. His tongue explored and entangled itself with Jimin’s.

Jimin’s legs quivered and grew weak as the air was sucked out of him. His hands fell from Taehyung’s neck to his biceps and he squeezed them to hold himself up. Even as it grew harder to breath, Jimin refused to break their needy kiss. Neither wanted it to end.

To the pairs dismay, Taehyung was yanked back before a fist connected with his jaw. Taehyung stumbled as the color drained from Jimin’s face. Towered over Taehyung was his older brother, Seokjin. Jimin cowered from the aurora or rage that seethed from the eldest. “Are you trying to tarnish our family name with your  _grotesque_ affair?” Seokjin glanced at the disheveled Jimin in sheer disgust.

Jimin worked to fix his appearance. His fingers shook as he buttoned his shirt. Taehyung stood upright in front of Jimin, “Leave him out of this. It’s my fault.” Seokjin’s face reddened as he rose his hand. “Strike me all you like, it won’t change a thing. I love Jimin. I refuse to marry that woman.” Taehyung’s hand sought for Jimin’s and he interviewed their fingers.

There was a gasp behind Seokjin and the three men looked to see Taehyung’s fiancée, Madeline. Her eyes trained on Taehyung before they rolled to the back of her head and her body fell prey to gravity.

Seokjin was the first to aid the faint woman. His rage dissipated momentarily as he kneeled beside her and fanned her. His head whipped around, “Take her to your room, Taehyung. She is your fiancée.” There was an ominous almost threatening undertone in his voice. Jimin looked up at Taehyung and begged in silence that Taehyung would stick by his side. Jimin stood proud ready for Taehyung to stick it to his brother.

However, his confidence shattered and his blood ran cold when he felt Taehyung release his hand go. Everything else slowed. From Taehyung’s guilt ridden look as he strode over to Madeline to Seokjin’s satisfied smirk as Taehyung bent down and scooped her in his arms before he briskly walked away without even an apologetic glance to Jimin. Jimin stood motionless as he watched his lover of two years leave with his betrothed.

Seokjin turned his attention to Jimin, “Do you understand your position now? You’re nothing but his whore. He doesn’t love you.”

Jimin’s eyes burned and he blinked repetitively. He wanted to counter Seokjin and wipe that forsaken smirk off his face, but the lump in his throat forced down all the words he wanted to say. Jimin ran past Seokjin, his shoulder collided with Seokjin’s side, and Jimin stumbled before he caught himself and darted out the hall. The echo of Seokjin’s laughter haunted Jimin until he shoved the mansion doors open and sprinted away from the Kim resident with a trail of tears behind him. He found his limo parked among the many and jumped in, “Take me home” he commanded with tears. His limo driver said nothing as he started the limo and peeled off away from the Kim house.

 

Jimin slammed the door to his bedroom. He threw himself against the door and his hand traveled to the knob before he found the lock and heard the loud flank of the lock. His stomach turned and the encounter with Seokjin and Madeline replayed on repeat. “Why her? Why did you choose her?”

“Yes. Why is a good question.” A smooth tender voice replied.

Jimin jumped out of his skin as he stood upright to see a stranger on his side with his head rested on his hand as he lied out on Jimin’s bed. “Who are you? How did you get here?”

The stranger sat up in his bed and crossed his leg over his other, “You can think of me as a friend.” His lips curved into an ominous smile.

Jimin wiped his eyes. The pain in his chest felt like it squeezed his heart. “Get out of my room. I don’t even know who you are.” He spat.

The guy held up his arms in defense, “Okay, okay. I get it” His red eyes met Jimin’s and his lips curled. “Not exactly welcoming when strangers just  _appear_ in your room offering something that sounds impossible.” He snapped his fingers and red wine in a glass appeared in his hand. “Just hear me out.”

Jimin grimaced, he should have called police to tell them there was a stranger in his room. Instead, he stood there at his door as he waited for the unknown man to explain himself.

The man licked his lips as his eyes stared Jimin down as if he was prey. He flashed a side smile, “I may not look like much, but I’m king of the underworld.”

Jimin scoffed, “Like what? The devil?” He knew he had a few drinks in his system, but Jimin wasn’t that stupid to believe that.

The man shrugged, “The devil. Lucifer. A fallen angel. I’m called many things honestly, but my name is Namjoon. And I’m here, Park Jimin, to offer you a deal.”

Jimin’s shoulders slacked, “A deal?”

Namjoon grinned. His sharp teeth reflected in the dim moonlight, “It’s not a bad deal. It’s a win win.” Jimin remained silent and Namjoon continued, “I can help you forget Kim Taehyung.”

“What do you know?” Jimin rolled his eyes.

Namjoon stood before him. His arm pressed beside Jimin’s head. Jimin’s eyes widened unexpectedly. “Believe me, I know enough.” His voice only an octave above a whisper. “That he’s of a rival company. That you’ve been dating in secret for years. Funny, he loves you so much that he walked away from you with his future wife after he proclaimed his love.” Namjoon’s chuckle infuriated Jimin. Jimin swung at him, but Namjoon easily held his wrist to prevent any injury. There was a dangerous twinkle in his eyes. “Oh, what a reaction” he taunted.

Jimin’s arm went slack and Namjoon let it fall to his side. He looked down as the memory reentered his mind. “Who cares… He made his choice.”

“But you haven’t. It’s so  _unfair_ that he could just go on with his life with both a fiance and a lover. Even if he lost you, he’d have her. Someone who could give him more than what you could. He could have a family with her. Something you could never give him.” Namjoon watched Jimin bit his lip as tears threatened to fall. “He can leave you without a care. He could move on and leave you hanging.” His voice was full of concern. “Love is such a bitch. Making you remember and feel the pain while he can–”

“Enough!” Jimin cried. His body slid down the door as he sobbed, “No more please.”

Seeming satisfied, Namjoon moved away from him. “Of course. I’ll let you think about it. If you want to forget Kim Taehyung and want to make the deal with me, just call my name. Even if it’s in your head, I’ll come.” With that Namjoon was gone and Jimin wept.

 

Jimin woke the next morning to the vibration of his phone. With a groan, his arm fished for his phone that was buried under his covers. His fingers wrapped around the phone just as the vibration stopped. “Thank god!” He buried his head into his pillow as sleep consumed him. The vibrations began again and Jimin cursed as he pulled the phone out of the covers. He hit the answer button, “Wha?” He slurred.

“Jimin, where are you? I’ve been trying to call you all night.”

Jimin’s heart stopped when he heard Taehyung’s deep velvet voice in his ear. Jimin wished he just let the phone go to voicemail as he moved his hand from his ear. The last thing he wanted was to hear Taehyung’s voice. It was torture.

“Jimin? Can you hear me?”

Jimin pressed the phone back to his ear, “I hear you. I went home. It was obvious I wasn’t wanted anymore.”

He heard Taehyung curse under his breath, “It’s not like that, babe. What I said last night was real.”

“Really?” Jimin felt rage consume his tiredness, “Who did you take to your room last night? It surely wasn’t me.”

“She fainted from shock, what was I supposed to do?”

Jimin scoffed, “Leave her there. Your bastard of a brother could have handled her and you know it.” He heard Taehyung tsk. Jimin ran his free hand through his hair, “Are you ashamed of me? Of us?”

The sound of a chair jerked back before a loud bang echoed in the chair, “No!” Taehyung sucked in a breath, “I’m not embarrassed of us. I love us.”

“You just  _love_ us in private, right? But in public, you will  _love_ Madeline” Jimin spoke in a high pitch voice when he said her name. “I’m done. We’re over. I’m not going to be your second choice.”

“Jimin! Wait, hold on! Jim–”

Jimin hung up his phone, shut it off, and tossed it away from him. He threw himself on his bed and let out a breath. “You did it.” He congratulated himself, a small smile graced his lips. He felt a sense of peace, but as his arm shielded his eyes, the tears sprang free and his lips fell. “So why does it hurt so much?” He cried. He pressed his arm to his eyes to stop the water work, but it continued for another hour. Jimin thought about the night before. The stranger with the red eyes. The deal he offered him.

 

Three months passed since that day. Jimin had avoided Taehyung at all cost as if his life depended on it. For once, he was thankful he had work and his hotel company was rivals with Taehyung’s family company. He wouldn’t have to run into him and anytime they got calls from the Kim business company, his loyal secretary would promptly hang up on them. Jimin blocked Taehyung from calling and gave his butler excuses why he couldn’t greet him. He was determined to let Taehyung go and when he got the wedding invitation for his marriage to Madeline, he made it his mission to be over him. He had six months to get over him. It wasn’t easy. He found himself in others’ beds in the night and snuck out each night. Jimin didn’t want love, he wanted sex. It was the second best thing to help him not think of Taehyung. At least that was the lie he told himself. However, each new man with him was just Taehyung with a different body and voice. It was killing him. 


	4. Jimin Seven Deadly Sins: Lust [Part II]

_****Angst, smutty, and language.** _

_****_This is a backstory. Basically how Jimin sold himself to Namjoon. His deal with Namjoon is that he could forget Taehyung, but if you read Taehyung’s story at the end, Jimin very much so remembers him. Can you guess what the deal was?_ ** ** _

One night, Jimin ended up at one of his friend’s parties. Why he agreed, Jimin would never know. Maybe because the idea of meeting Taehyung there was a possibility as they were friends with the same guy. Or maybe the idea that  _if_ Taehyung was there, he could hurt him just like he did the night of the engagement party. When Jimin entered the party, he had two goals. Get shit face drunk and sleep with someone. His eyes scanned the room before they rested on his first goal. He made his way through the throngs of people towards the liquor. With a cup in hand he poured his first cup and let the alcohol take him over.

Jimin was pressed between two men on the makeshift dance floor. His head spun as his fourth cup of alcohol set in. His face burned as the two men grinded into him. He let out a breathless, “Fuck” as he steadied himself while hanging onto the guy in front of him.

The two men sucked on either side of his neck. “Should we take them somewhere more private?”  

Jimin’s eyes rolled, he wasn’t even horny enough to sleep with one of these men let alone both. Before Jimin could reply, he was pulled away from the two men.

“Sorry, my friend is drunk. He’s not thinking straight.”

Jimin’s blood ran cold. He didn’t need to look back, he knew the voice as well as he knew his own. It was as if the buzz Jimin had vanished. He became too aware of Taehyung behind him with his hand wrapped around him protectively. He felt like he could melt into a puddle at any minute. The two men walked away from Taehyung and Jimin in a huff. Taehyung didn’t extract his hand, but squeezed Jimin’s shoulder reassuringly. Jimin jerked from his touch, “Don’t” he hissed.

“Jimin, look I know you’re mad still.”

Jimin stormed away from Taehyung. He needed more drinks. He needed a buzz or to just be drunk. Either of those would work if he had to deal with Taehyung. Jimin was yanked back by Taehyung. Jimin turned to shout at him, but his words were stuck in his throat when he looked back and met Taehyung’s eyes. His eyes looked darker than usual. He had heavy eye bags and he looked liked death itself. Jimin waved him off and headed towards the alcohol. He could feel Taehyung’s eyes on him as he walked off. For once, he felt proud that he could just walk away from Taehyung.

Jimin was back at the dance floor. Not with another man like before, but a woman. She pressed her ass against him. Her red face stared up at his. Jimin pulled her closer and dry humped her. She pressed her back to his chest and her arm wrapped around his neck. Jimin had no problem sleeping with a woman. He came to the party to fuck around. Taehyung ruined his first pair of men. He doubted he’d screw up his second attempt. Jimin licked his lips as his hand reached down to the end of the woman’s short dress. The woman slid her dress up enough for him to touch her naked skin. He hummed in her ear, “No underwear? It’s like you’re begging to be fucked.” He nibbled on her ear and earned a moan from her. “Already dripping and I haven’t done a thing to you” he teased.

Again, for the second time that night, Jimin as pulled away from his toy of the night. “Sluts like you don’t need to touch my man” a voice growled. The woman scoffed, pulled her dress down, and she stormed off.

Jimin bit his lip as rage filled him. He whipped around to face Taehyung. Jimin was done. He pressed his backside against Taehyung and swung his hips. He had expected Taehyung to back away and leave, but he didn’t. He stayed motionless. Jimin looked back at him, “Either dance with me or I’ll find someone else.”

He met Jimin’s eyes and licked his lips. “Jimin, you’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re doing?” Taehyung swallowed.

Jimin grinded into Taehyung’s growing bulge as he looked back into his eyes, “I know exactly what I’m doing. I’m about to burst in my pants no thanks to being denied.” Taehyung bucked into Jimin unconsciously and drew a curse from Jimin. The thought of Taehyung bucking into him without the clothes in the way made his dick pulse. Taehyung gripped Jimin’s sides and bucked again. Taehyung let out a groan as he gave into his want. He spun Jimin around to press him against the nearby wall. He pressed his bulge to Jimin’s and Jimin let out a mewl. “Fuck me” Jimin’s voice was raw with lust. Taehyung released a throaty growl. Taehyung clawed at Jimin’s shirt as Jimin’s fingers tangled in Taehyung’s hair. “Please. I need you.”

Neither knew how they stumbled into the bedroom and neither of them cared. Their breathes and tongues mingled. Arms were rushed as they took off each other’s clothes one by one and discarded them on the carpet beneath their feet. Only in briefs, Jimin was thrown to the bed, his chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath. Taehyung’s hungry eyes swallowed his naked figure up before he crawled up him. He left small kissed and bites up Jimin’s right leg. His nose grazed Jimin’s bulge as he sucked on his thigh. Jimin gave a breathless sigh, “Don’t tease, Taehyung.” Jimin met Taehyung’s eyes.

Taehyung’s eyes lit up when he heard his name slip from Jimin’s mouth. He mouthed Jimin’s brief and watched Jimin whimper. Taehyung wanted to tease Jimin more, but the more he continued to suck his bulge through his briefs, the more Jimin cried out and begged for Taehyung to swallow him. It was enough for Taehyung to rip off Jimin’s briefs and took Jimin in his mouth.

 

Jimin woke up with a splitting headache and the nausea hit him. His throat felt raw and his lower body ached. “Ah, fuck. I drank too much.” He threw an arm over his eyes. He felt the arm around his naked waist tighten ever so slightly.  _Oh fuck, Jimin. Now you really gone and done it. You just fucked a stranger and stayed until the morning._  Jimin turned his head and moved his arm to see the stranger he went to bed with. The color drained from him face as the last night’s. Beside him was a naked Taehyung sound asleep as if without a care in the world that he just screwed his ex boyfriend. “Oh no, no, no, no! Fuck! Taehyung, wake up!” Jimin hopped out of bed on a quest to find his discarded clothes.

Taehyung yawned as he stretched in bad, “Jimin, come back to bed.” He patted the side Jimin escaped from.

Jimin’s heart quickened as he heard Taehyung’s husky morning voice. He wanted to go back, but he stopped himself. Taehyung’s phone went off and Jimin fished it from his pocket. He grimaced at the name  _babygirl_. The phone stopped vibration and Jimin was sucked into his thoughts. Jimin remembered the words Namjoon said Even if he lost you, he’d have her. Someone who could give him more than what you could. Jimin had tried not to think of the night he met Namjoon. The man creeped him out, but his words felt like they were nailed to his heart. Jimin wanted to accept the deal that night, but he didn’t believe in such a thing like forgetting one guy. The phone lit up again and the same name flashed. Jimin threw Taehyung’s phone at him, “It’s your  _fiancee_.”

Taehyung’s face flashed a panicked look and dove for his phone, “Hey baby, what’s up?” Taehyung glanced at Jimin, “I just crashed at the party. Sorry that I didn’t call, baby.” He cooed in the phone.

Jimin got dressed. His back towards Taehyung so he couldn’t see the sheer disgust on his face. He wanted so much to take the phone and say ‘you’re man was busy fucking me’, but he knew it wouldn’t lead to anything good.

“Yea, I’ll be home in a bit. I love you.” Jimin’s blood turned cold. Taehyung hung up the phone and let out a sigh as if he prepared for what was about to come. “Jimi--”

“Save it.” His voice shook. “I don’t need to hear whatever you are about to say. We both no it’s bullshit.”

The bed creaked, “Jimin, I don’t really love her. It was--it was just…” Taehyung’s voice died in his throat.

Jimin faced him, tears in his eyes, “It’s just what, Taehyung? You said you love her! So either, you meant it or you use those words so easily that they’re lies.”

Taehyung pulled at his hair, “I love you, Jimin. Not her.”

Jimin gave him a pain stricken look, “Yet, you’re about to marry her in two weeks.” He threw on his jacket and wiped his face. “I’ll see you at the wedding.” His voice sounded dead. He left Taehyung in the room and didn’t turn back. His heart broke with each step.  _Fuck forgetting Taehyung. I’d rather never love._

 

Jimin sat there in the cathedral on the groom’s side. He was silent as the others gathered and talked about the joyous day that was upon them. Jimin’s mother took his hand into hers which jolted him from his thoughts.

“You look pale, my son. Do you need some air?”

Jimin cleared his throat and pulled at his tie, “Air… yes, that sounds good. I’ll be back before it starts.” He stood abruptly and made his way to the exit. His mother knew about his feelings for Taehyung. It was why she agreed to be his plus one. He knew he couldn’t be strong without her. He passed by the couples’ parents, gave them his congratulations before he slipped out the wedding hall. He took a hall down towards the groom’s waiting room. Jimin didn’t know why he chose to head to see Taehyung. Maybe if Taehyung saw Jimin’s face, he’d see that the marriage wasn’t for him and he’d run off with Jimin. The groom’s door was cracked open and Jimin stuck his head in. He was greeted to horror when he saw Madeline in the arms of Taehyung. Their lips together in a heated kiss. Jimin stumbled and the door creaked. The pair split up with a thin line of spit. They whipped their mouth of the spit as they looked to their uninvited guest. Taehyung’s eyes widened and Madeline blushed. She mumbled as she rushed past Jimin and fled back to her dressing room.

“Jimin… It’s not--” Taehyung took a step towards him.

Jimin held up his hand.  _Of course he’d choose her_. He bit back the tears and gave Taehyung the best smile he could muster, “Don’t you know it’s taboo to see the bride before the wedding. You’re just a greedy man who loves his taboo things, aren’t you?” Jimin headed out the cathedral. He ignored the cries of his name that left his ex-lover’s mouth.  _I want to forget him. I want to forget him._  Jimin chanted in his head as he stalked off to the church graveyard as it was the safest place for peace. He gripped his chest as if to claw out his aching heart.  _Namjoon, I want to forget him and love. Please._

“You called?” Jimin walked up to Namjoon who was comfortable leaned up against a tree. Jimin eyed him, but with the sunglasses on his face, Jimin couldn’t make out what Namjoon’s eyes looked like. Namjoon pressed his pointer and middle fingers to his own head, “I heard you.” he tapped his head.

“You’re deal. I can forget him? I’ll never have to remember him again?”

Namjoon nodded, “That’s what I said. I can get rid of all bit of love and thoughts of him.”

Jimin didn’t think twice as he wiped the tears off his face, “Fine. Whatever. I’ll do it.” Namjoon’s lips curved.

“Don’t you want to know what I want in return?” Jimin gave him a dirty look and Namjoon held up his hands. “Not of importance” he snapped his fingers and a scroll appeared. In front of Jimin was a contract. Jimin stared at it blankly for a moment, “I don’t have a pen.”

Namjoon belted out a laugh, “You don’t use a pen foolish child. You use your blood.” Namjoon grabbed Jimin’s right hand and bit his finger with his sharp tooth. “Just drop blood on this contract and then our deal will be permanent.”

Jimin winced at the pinch like pain. He looked at the blood that gathered on the bite mark. He hesitated as he stared at the paper when he heard the church bells ring celebratory that drew his attention. Taehyung was officially married. His eyes blurred. He still choose that woman.

Namjoon cleared his throat, “Second thoughts? You want to keep remembering him?”

Jimin shook his head as he held his finger over the paper. His blood slipped off his finger and hit the paper with a splatter. Namjoon’s red eyes lit up as his mouth curved, “Forgetting Kim Taehyung coming up--” Jimin looked up at his eyes. Jimin felt woozy and his body collapsed into the grass below him. Namjoon squatted down beside him, “You’ll never have to worry about loving anyone else ever again.”

 

Jimin woke up the next morning to his alarm. He hit it with a groan as he got up and prepared for the next day. Jimin stepped out of his car and shut it. Jimin took off his sunglasses and tucked them away before he entered his hotel and was greeted by the employees. He didn’t acknowledge them and each gave each other concerned looks as he walked past them. His shoes echoed against the floor as he made his way to the elevator.

“Good morning, sir” His secretary bowed before he stood beside him in an instant with an ipad in hand, “Sir, here’s your notes for the meeting today at noon. You had four calls come in. One was your mother, she wants to know if you will go over to her home this evening. Two of the others are from OO and QQ companies.”

He took the notes from his secretary and scanned through them, “And the last call?”

His secretary looked shocked, “Si-sir?”

Jimin looked down at his secretary, “You said four calls, but that’s only three or are you so stupid that you can’t count right?”

The secretary’s face flushed, “My apologies! The last call was from Kim company.”

Jimin stopped midway in the lobby, “What did they want?” His eyes flashed a dangerous look.

The secretary gulped, “We-we-well yes, umm. They wanted to meet with you about forming an alliance for an upcoming project.”

“I see” Jimin hummed. “You’re dismissed.”

The secretary looked startled, “Sir?”

“Get out of my sight. You’re fired.” Jimin waved him off and continued on his way. He didn’t need a nervous kid like that as his secretary. As he left the lobby, his eyes caught sight of a news headline:

##  _**SECOND SON OF KIM COMPANY, KIM TAEHYUNG, MISSING** _

Jimin scoffed, “I’m sure that’s why Seokjin wants to join up. He lost his party animal brother the same night after he got married.” Jimin smirked, “I can crush the Kim company now that they aren’t joined with the Willson company.” He stepped into the elevator and watched them shut. As they did, a familiar looking man with red eyes stared at him between the cracked doors with a smirk. Jimin paid him no mind as the doors shut and he went up to his office.


End file.
